The Summit Of Change
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: William Adama is late for his meeting with the President and gets a bit of a shock when he does show up...........


**Title:The Summit of Change**

Authors:AmandaC / VRyan

Disclaimer:Not ours, wish they were.

Summary:Adama gets the shock of his life when he is late for a meeting with the President.

Rating:PG-13

AN:This is our response to the challenge we put up at the BSGShippers Group. Namely Adama is late for a meeting with the president when he eventually arrives he finds her dressed in a bath towel (The challenge was to predict how he would react).

Sequel to:The Measure of a Man

And The Letter

**Colonial One Laura Roslin's Private Quarters/Office**

Laura Roslin, President of The Twelve Colonies of Kobol, paced her quarters awaiting his arrival.

They had lots to discuss. _'Damn he would choose today to be late'_. Laura's morning thus far had been far less than peachy. Up since six am, Roslin sent for Major Cottle to get some pain relief. She had spent much of the time since, dry retching over the toilet bowl. Dr Baltar showed up at seven fifteen am, they spoke politely. Roslin didn't regret her decision to have him as her Vice President, the job was done. She didn't trust him an ounce though.

He scarpered just after quarter to eight. Adama was due at seven thirty and he never arrived. _'Good thing he's late'_, she thought. The commander would have found much of Baltar's antics hard to take.

Roslin sat on her couch, when by eight forty five Adama still hadn't arrived, she figured he wasn't coming. It irked her that he hadn't even bothered to phone. _'I'm done'_, she got up took off her jacket off throwing it on the back of a chair. Then she retreated to her small bathroom facility to have a shower.

The feel of the hot water over her skin helped to sooth her aching muscles. Major Cottle was right she needed to take batter care of herself if she wanted to last the six months he had given her.

**Galactica 08:47AM**

Adama had left his quarters for the hanger bay at seven twenty five am, but never made his flight to Colonial One. Nope! A row had broken out between Socinus and Starbuck over a couple of questionable comments. It ended before his arrival with an extremely irate Starbuck punching Socinus so hard in the face that she had broken his nose in two places.

When Adama arrived they'd been pulled apart. Socinus who was bleeding heavily was sent to the Infirmary. It was only after he'd finished lecturing Kara that he realized how late he was for his meeting with Laura Roslin. _'No time to Phone her'_, he stepped aboard his shuttle and headed to Colonial One.

Laura wrapped herself in a towel. She felt refreshed, invigorated, and ready for whatever the day threw at her. She closed the door to her bathroom, stepped into her bedroom and was faced with an extremely shocked looking William Adama.

He hadn't planned on finding an almost naked President of the Twelve Colonies when he arrived on Colonial One.

His gaze wondered over her towel clad body. Approval – and something else – lit his eyes.

Laura went hot all over. She was wedged to the spot, speechless as if some unknown force held her in place. She stepped back abruptly.

"Commander", Laura stammered suddenly feeling both self conscious and embarrassed.

"Madam President", Adama felt every bit as awkward as he assumed she did.

He tried not to think about Roslin as a woman, but only as The President. Today it was proving impossible to think of her as anything other than a woman. Her chestnut hair was cascading over her shoulders, droplets of water were flowing downwards some of which he noted pressed gently against the hollow between her breasts. A white towel, covered only enough to save her modesty. Her long legs looked soft, silky and inviting. Adama in that instant after she stepped out of the shower wanted her. He wondered what it would feel like to reach an arm out take her into his arms. About the feel of her mouth on his and although he knew about her cancer he still felt the urge to caress her breasts with his hands and his tongue.

He forced himself to push these thoughts from the forefront of his mind

"Madam President, Laura. You want me to come back later?"

Laura smiled weakly, "no Will, I'll get changed"

With that she picked up some clothes that lay on the same chair as her jacket and withdrew into her bathroom.

When she returned a couple of minutes later she was suited up her hair was still wet. She pulled it back and caught it loosely in a grip.

Adama felt a pang of disappointment and more as she sat next to him on the couch documents in hand.

The End (For Now)


End file.
